


Tell Me a Secret

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Unhelpful Plagg, adrien bribes plagg for knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: After the events of Sandboy, Plagg is looking forward to relaxing, but Adrien won't stop asking him questions about Ladybug.





	Tell Me a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My friend imthepunchlord and I were chatting about this concept, and I thought it was funny so I made it exist.

Plagg flipped through his favorite magazine on Adrien’s bed, humming contently to himself. Everything had worked out in his favor in the end, and now he could go back to relaxing. Or rather, that’s what he thought until Adrien rolled his desk chair over and tented his fingers.

“We need to talk,” He said, and Plagg glanced up from his magazine with a quirked brow. “You’ve seen Ladybug without her mask.”

“I’m not telling you who she is. I am forbidden from even speaking her name. Watch,” He took a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak and burping up bubbles. “See?”

“Yeah, yeah, I get that, but you could tell me a little about her,” Adrien prompted. “You’ve spoken to her at Master Fu’s house, haven’t you?”

“Well, I suppose I _could_ , but it’s going to cost you,” Plagg said, crossing his arms over his chest smugly.

“Anything you want, buddy. You name it.” Plagg eyed him a moment before giving a relenting nod. “Okay, so first question: Is she as pretty under the mask as she is with it?”

“Not really.” Plagg shrugged.

“Do you even think she’s pretty _with_ the mask?” Adrien asked pointedly, eyes narrowing.

“What does she look like again?” Plagg tapped his chin, and Adrien let out a groan, pulling up a picture on his phone. “Oh yeah! Then no.”

“So is she better or worse than this without the mask?” Adrien pressed.

“Eh, about the same,” He said, laying back and spreading his arms out.

“Okay, so what is she like? Personality-wise,” Adrien continued without missing a beat.

“She’s absolutely disgusting. Way too nice and snuggly, always giving hugs and kisses- _blech_. You’d hate her,” Plagg said, wrinkling his face in disgust. “She also smells like vanilla all the time. It’s unbearable.”

“So basically, the opposite of you in every way?” Adrien cocked a brow.

“Yeah,” Plagg yawned lazily.

“I can live with that.” He nodded thoughtfully. “Thanks, Plagg.

“Don’t forget my payment. I want that whole page.” He pointed to the magazine resting at his feet.

“Done.”


End file.
